falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Musiekutsueki
Heyo, I don't mind if you fix spelling or grammar errors in my articles, but please don't change the actual content. The reference to I-220 in Boss Town was not a mistake. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC) If you are going to edit a page I made, edit spelling errors, not the whole thing, thanks. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:07, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Right, Musie, stop adding bits on to articels that I never asked for nor required. Simply ask, it's not that hard, all you have to do is swallow a little bit of stuborness. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 11:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) If you change the content on another author's article again without some kind of prior arrangement detailed in either of your talk pages or the relevant article's talk page again, you will receive a one week ban.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Musie, just ask if you want to fix errors. If it's grammar, alright. Just let the admins fix stuff if needs be. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 08:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to be clearer: "prior arrangement" doesn't mean you give an ultimatum/deadline, it means you ask the article's author if you can make some changes and work out the details of what's acceptable with the author.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Musie. Stop, editing, my, articles. How can I be more clear? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 17:49, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Please don't add content to other user's pages. I'm pretty sure we've had this song and dance before.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Hello! I apologize for the time it took in getting you this response, I don't even know if you're active or inactive like I have been for a good time. However if you are, and are still interested in working on Baja California then by all means please add your man Delgato to the Comanchero page, along with any other Comancheros you may come up. As for suggestions on Baja California, I would say this: you're on the right track with Jenkinston. Mexico has always been an unstable country due to their economic environment, the historically low-industry high agriculture atmosphere along with governmental instability gives rise to four general groups in Mexican society that I assume would only be amplified: The paisanos, the comancheros, the revolucionares, and the jefes. The paisanos are the farmers, the oppressed laborers who merely want to get by and get by, by not asking questions and imitating sheep. The comancheros are like the paisanos, they come from poor roots but seek to get out of poverty by resorting to crime. The jefes are the organized government types who are at least historically corrupt and tend to exploit the paisanos with soldiers while cracking down on comancheros. The revolucionares are the finishing piece. You must remember, Mexico has a long history of resistance to tyranny, it's engraved in their culture be it fighting the Spanish, the French, the Americans, or tyrants in their own nations, tyranny is something that Mexicans simply do not accept yet tend to perpetuate. The revolucionares are the paisanos and sometimes comancheros who rise up to fight the jefes for benevolent reasons of uplifting the paisanos, unfortunately they often tend to imitate the people they overthrew when they get to power. As a rule of thumb the comancheros and paisanos are enemies and the revolucionares and jefes are enemies. The jefes also hate the comancheros and the comancheros have a lukewarm relationship with the revolucionares. If you work on those thematic relationships of paisanos trying to survive, comancheros trying to profit, jefes trying to keep power by any means, and revolucionares trying to gain power I think you'll come up with a lot. I hope that helps, Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem, if you ever have any more questions feel free to ask, while not Hispanic (pure-bred White Southern boy if you're wondering), I've always liked Mexican history and culture and I feel I have a decent understanding of it. Like I said feel free to add any ruffians to the comancheros page and if you ever want to collaborate on a Mexico/Mexican border article then shoot me a message. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Harland Ross Oh yes, he is on the to-do list, I must say thanks for reading enough of my works to notice his page is strangely absent. But he is strangely absent, along with a bunch of range wars, The San Fernando Cattleman's Association, the Valle Hermoso Cattleman's Association, Ramirez, Mercedes, Rey Cristobol, the Molina-Vidal Feud, Frank Turner, Santa Apalonia, the Santa Apalonia Cap Rush, Rafael Soto, Ray Skrabanek, Carlos Martinez, Don Castillo, Los Bandoleros, The Falfurrias Brahmnin Rancher's Association, The Rockport Mercenaries Guild, and God knows who else. If you would like to start on Harland (or any of these things) I would be excited and if you would like to help contribute to some of his backstory or adventures I would be pleased as punch to collaborate with you on him if you're interested. Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:29, July 16, 2014 (UTC) No problem its fun to collaborate with an interested and good writer, and it will help beef up Tamaulipas and Mexico (I want to make Mexico the most written about non-American Pre-War Nation.) And yeah if any of those articles I mentioned interest you, take a look at their backstories in the existing ones, make a skeleton, and we'll hammer out the details in the talk page. Also, I must ask do you want to join the RP me and Walrus are doing? You'd have to make a character but it's the closing days of the Citadel War between Mendoza and Cristobol. Your guy could be a soldier on either side or a merc looking to profit. It's called once more unto the breach, and right here. It's already going, I'm playing as Two-Gun Billy. Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain/Invitation Hello Ninja I'm...you know me. Hello and I'm just here to drop a quick invite to go to my page Freedom of the Sea Society, go to the notable sailors section and make your own custom character you'd be joining the ranks of LMG, T42, Walrus and FB77 in this endeavor. I look forward to your addition. CaptainCain (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the invite :D. I sent a more detailed message on your talk page. Read 'dat one. -Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:02, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Just wanted to ask; I understand you corrected a few grammar mistakes, but please refrain from adding content, such as "(VTOL Rotorcraft)" and "(NCR), it does add detail, but I personally wouldn't like to see them on articles I've created, thanks for the grammar corrections though. CarthAntilles (talk) 08:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I moved your comment to Carth's talk page so you can resume your discussion there. He had put in a request for the page to be deleted before your comment.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC)